


Rebel Riots

by FranchieRobbins



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: F/F, Gen, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Multi, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranchieRobbins/pseuds/FranchieRobbins
Summary: Harriet Hook, the firstborn of Captain Hook, the one whose spotlight got stripped away by her pathetic little brother. She couldn't understand why nobody would treat her like how they'd treat Harry. Why couldn't she be good enough?Just a little before her seventeenth birthday, a life-changing idea finally came to her mind. What if she starts her own crew?And that's how Rebel Riots came to be: a scorned young pirate, her lifelong friend, a shotgun-wielding green-haired girl, and of course, a possessed ship.(Provisional description. Will be updated whenever I come up with something less crappy)----------90% original content. Only a few ideas, plots and characters taken from Disney.----------Originally posted on Wattpad, by YourNewCreepster (Franchie Robbins).
Relationships: Harriet Hook/Original Female Character(s), Harriet Hook/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Ship Ahoy! - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check the original Wattpad edition here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/175029777-rebel-riots-a-disney%27s-descendants-story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since the Rebel Riots officially became a thing. Now, a crucial part of the pirate's life is missing... What's a pirate crew without a ship? Harriet heads to the nautical sale of Argo Nautica and unexpectedly finds the most perfect ship that any sailor could dream of. But... It can't come for free, right?

## Harriet Hook, Captain

Ever heard of the Rebel Riots? The answer is most definitely a big fat no. What's the Rebel Riots, anyway? And who could've come up with such ridiculous name? Well, the credit goes to Murph. He suggested the name, but it was Harriet who decided that it'll be the name of her crew for as long as it'd last.

Yes, Harriet Hook, the firstborn of Captain James Hook. Her fame didn't last long, maybe for two years or so – that last bit was what Harriet wished to be true. The period of time in which she was given the most importance was when she was still in her mother's womb. Her father had just found out he was going to have a child. He believed it was a boy. He wanted it to be a boy. But was it a boy? No, it was a she. She is a girl, and a disappointment. She couldn't be the heir of the great Captain Hook. She couldn't even be a Captain! No man would listen to her, and there's no such thing as a Captain that leads no man.

Two years later, Captain James Hook got the heir that he had waited for. It was a boy. He was given the name Harry and his father declared that he'd grow up to be a fearsome Captain Hook, King of Pirates. All men shall bow down to him and he shall rule the Seven Seas.

But so far?

Harry Hook had done nothing but run errands for a little Sea Witch.

That's what Harriet couldn't understand. How can someone as useless as her brother be given twice the importance? When she was seven, she figured out that it was because Harry was a boy. Harriet could be a boy as well. She cut her hair short and she wore boy's clothes. She hung out with boys and she did what all boys did. She excelled at doing what boys do, but still, nobody would consider her to be half as important as her brother. What did she do wrong?

People told her to give up, that she shouldn't waste her breath doing things that weren't meant for her. They'd ask, "Why keep busting your arse if you're just gonna end up at the bottom once again?"

Honestly, Harriet couldn't figure out why, but she was certainly tired. She was tired of doing the same things over and over, then getting the same results again and again. She had spent her whole life proving herself to be good enough for the wrong people.

And that was the problem. Harriet had been with the wrong people all along. It took her long enough to realize that what she had been told could turn out to be a damn worthy piece of advice. She had been trying so hard to reach the unreachable. It was time for her to give up.

It was time for her to start again...

Harriet Hook was on her way to the nautical sale of Argo Nautica. The last time she visited the dock of Pirates Bay was roughly five or six years ago. The scene hadn't changed much since. The sky was still grey, the few fishers were still trying to catch some fish, the children were still running around. Seeing the kids playing reminded Harriet of the old times, when she used to come to Argo Nautica with Murph and the other boys. Those memories weren't exactly the happiest, but nonetheless, they still brought a nostalgic feeling to Harriet whenever she recalled them.

A sharp scream snapped Harriet out of the memories. She searched for the source of the sound—the children. A group of four boys were surrounding a little girl. They weren't playing. They were preying.

The scene was painfully familiar. Harriet knew what was about to come next, and she couldn't risk it happening.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Break it up, would ya?"

The boys stopped. They all looked at Harriet. The younger two were petrified, while the other two, seemingly older, laughed out loud.

"None of your business, girlie," said one of the boys that laughed. This one seemed to be the oldest of the bunch. He was almost as tall as Harriet. He crossed his arms and stuck his chin out. He looked at Harriet with a defiant smirk.

"Everything that happens in Pirates Bay is my business," Harriet replied. "And you, whippersnapper, you and your little gang better get lost before you all become croc's meal."

The older boy laughed. The other boys hesitantly laughed along.

"Nah, you won't," the boy said. "You don't have the strength to do so. You're just a girl!"

Right... those four classic words. As if there was no better excuse than that. Harriet chuckled. Something she had learned for the past years is that when the world is a crappy place, a little laughter might just be the needed daily dose of sanity.

"You're right," she said calmly. "I am a girl. And you're just a bunch of pathetic cowards. It really takes four of you to pick on a defenseless little girl? Don't you know how embarrassing that is? Go find somebody of your own size, will ya?"

The boy scoffed. "Tell that to yourself,_ lady._" He mocked a reverence, then proceeded to point at the other three boys. "There are four of us. You can't possibly beat us!"

Harriet couldn't help but to roll her eyes and sigh. "Boy, you must be deaf. Why have ears if you can't listen?"

"Oh, I've heard every word," the boy said. "They stink like bullshit!" Then he proceeded to do something like an attempt of spitting.

Pathetic, Harriet thought. It was ridiculous how these boys forced themselves to look tough while their dignity was as fragile as Cinderella's glass slipper.

"Alright, I got a ship waiting for me and no time at all, so let's make this fast." Harriet reached the holster and drew out her revolver. She pointed the barrel at the older boy. "Now, this is a real weapon, not a toy, forged by the best blacksmiths. Yes, it works. And yes, it has real bullets, so don't make me use them."

The boy turned pale. He and the other three boys had their hands up, the two younger ones even got on their knees and whimpered.

"That's right. Don't try anything stupid," she warned.

The boy quickly shook his head, trembling. He was too terrified to even make a sound. Harriet enjoyed the sight of her enemies quivering in fear. A somewhat psychotic pleasure, she may admit, but what else can she say? It ran in the family. She noticed that the collar of his shirt was already dampened with his sweat. Few seconds longer and maybe his pants would be next.

Harriet lowered the weapon and loosened her grip a little. After all, she wouldn't want to witness what would happen if she had him at gunpoint for few seconds more.

"Alright, I think we all can take a little break and breathe a bit," Harriet said. She inhaled then exhaled, gesturing the boys to do the same. "Come on, breathe. It's good for your body."

The boys breathed, following Harriet. They were still shaking, and even when breathing they sounded painful. Under more pressure, perhaps their lungs would explode. Harriet motioned her hand. "Alright, stop!"

The boys immediately held their breath and looked at Harriet. They seemed like frozen statues.

Harriet sighed. "This doesn't seem to be working and I'm just wasting more and more time." She holstered the gun, then proceeded to clear her throat. "Now you listen to me carefully, whippersnappers. If I ever find any of you picking on any defenseless creature, I swear to Kraken, I will personally feed you all to the crocs. You hear me loud and clear?"

The boys rapidly nodded. "Yes," they replied, some of them stuttered.

"Off you go, but if you tell this to anyone, I'll skin you all alive and make boots out of your skin!"

Harriet tilted her head, gesturing the boys to leave. In a blink, they all bolted out of the dock. Looking around, Harriet realized that the little girl wasn't around. She must have ran off when Harriet came and the boys were caught off guard.

The young Captain proceeded to carry on to where she was heading to. She also crossed her fingers and hoped that those boys would keep their mouths shut, which was a highly improbable scenario. Nonetheless, Harriet was ready to fight if the day were to come.

With 19 years and counting, Argo Nautica barely had anything good to offer. Most of the products were either small boats, salvage, shipwrecks, or just any random object capable of floating. Harriet even saw a floating bathtub among the items on sale.

"Ahoy, m'lady," greeted the merchant as he tipped his hat. "How may I help ye?"

"I'm looking for a ship," Harriet said.

"A ship?" The merchant chuckled. "But a ship is no piece of jewellery!"

"Jewellery? But I'm looking for a ship!"

"And why'd a lass need a ship?"

"A ship for my crew, of course!" Harriet affirmed.

"Crew?" the merchant asked. "And yer the Captain?"

"Aye."

The merchant burst into laughter. "But yer can't be Captain! Ye can't have a crew of no man!"

"Man or no man does not matter," Harried replied. "Do you want to sell me a ship or not?"

The merchant straightened his posture. He stepped aside and stretched his arm. "The lady first."

"Ladies may go first, but this lady has no idea where you keep the ship you intend to sell," Harriet remarked. She imitated the merchant's gesture. "The merchant first."

The merchant was not amused, but he had made the decision not to argue, all for the sake of sales. He proceeded to lead his customer to the ships he had to offer. He stopped on the first berth and presented the product. "This one here used to be a goblin's barge. Looks small, but plenty o' room."

"Room for how many?" Harriet inquired.

"I'd say for about two, maybe three. Perfect for yer crew!" the merchant snickered.

"My crew needs something bigger. Something like a sailing ship, preferably. Something like..." Harriet took a look around. At first glance, her eyes laid on the most perfect candidate. "Like that one!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, pointing at the ship docked on the corner, barely noticeable from certain angles.

Harriet hurried towards the ship she spotted. It wasn't very big compared to the Jolly Roger, but it could certainly make room for at least ten.

Once the merchant arrived, the young Captain turned to him. "May I come aboard and see it?"

"This one?" The merchant asked. "Ye sure?"

"Aye!" Harriet beamed, her eyes fixed on the ship.

"But yer a lass! Taking care of this ship requires the strength of many men! Ye just gonna waste away this fine ship!"

Harriet crossed her arms and looked at the merchant unwaveringly. "If I'm not wrong, your business is to sell ships, not to change my mind about buying one. You're getting paid, anyway. Why do you care what I'll be doing with the ship or how will I keep it?"

The merchant's remained expressionless. "I'll go for the gangplank then."

He quickly went for a long piece of wood and placed it between the pier and the ship. He gestured Harriet to get on board.

The young Captain walked through the gangplank and entered the ship. She took a deep breath. It had a distinctive yet pleasant smell, unlike any other type of wood that Harriet knew of.

"Hurry up, could ye?" the merchant shouted from the pier. "Shoppe's closing soon!"

"Gimme 5 minutes!" Harriet responded.

Harriet didn't waste any second. She examined every corner that she could. The first room she visited was the Captain's cabin, of course. Like the ship, it wasn't meant to be big, but it did spark the warm feeling of being at home.

For a ship that had been stuck on the Isle for many years, this one looked like it was brand new. Only bullet holes and a few flaws were found, nothing that a carpenter couldn't repair. It seemed too good to be true. There must be something that the merchant hadn't mentioned yet... The price, of course!

"Hey! Ye still alive?" the merchant shouted.

"Aye!" Harriet replied from the lower deck.

She quickly made her way back to the main deck. Even though the gangplank was still there, Harriet decided to hold onto one of the loose ropes and jumped from the ship to the pier. The landing was successful, no injuries and no damages.

"Shiver me timbers! Yer one crazy lass!" the merchant exclaimed, perplexed by what he just witnessed.

"Well, crazy does run in the family, after all," Harriet said. "Now let's talk about prices."

"Ah, yes. Just what I was gonna tell ye." The merchant pulled out a little notebook. He licked the tip of his finger and flipped through a few pages. He cleared his throat. "It'll be 159 golds," he announced.

"What?" Harriet yelped. It was an exorbitant price. "But nothing in the Isle is worth that much!"

"Lassie, ye have seen the ship for yerself. It's a good ship! In perfect conditions, even! A good price for a good ship!"

"No, a good price would be something more affordable," Harriet argued. "Not even Captain Hook can afford that!"

"That's 'cause the Pirate King himself needn't this ship! He already has a big one on his own! But if he wishes, he'd buy it no problem."

"Oh, c'mon! You can't expect people to buy this ship if you keep it at that price!"

The merchant motioned his hand in disagreement. "Expect what ye want, lass. If one wants the ship, he shall pay for it, no doubt. Now if ye excuse me, I'm gonna close—"

"Then can I split the payment into several months?" Harriet requested. "Like, this month I'll pay a quarter, then the next another quarter, until it sums up to 159?"

"If ye can't pay now, why should I expect ye to pay next month?"

"Alright, then! I'll pay tomorrow!" Harriet quickly declared.

"Tomorrow shall be double," the merchant replied.

"No deal!"

"Good," the merchant said. "Deal's off, lassie. Now ye better move. Shoppe's closed now. Good evening and thanks for the visit."

"Fine," Harriet growled. She cursed under her breath as she walked out of the nautical sale.

No matter at what price, Harriet was determined to get that ship, and she had just came up with a brilliant plan to do so. She picked up the pace and zoomed through the streets of Pirates Bay. She needed to summon Murph and Rhona. It was time for the crew to have their very first adventure.


	2. Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm new in AO3... But enjoy these covers which I made for the Wattpad edition.

_Cover for Rebel Riots. Photo: Unknown. Editor: Canva. Designer: Franchie Robbins._

_Cover for Chapter 1: Ship Ahoy!. Photo: Unknown. Editor: Canva. Designer: Franchie Robbins._


End file.
